Eris, déesse du chaos
by bailey-devon
Summary: Cela fait un moi que les frères winchester poursuivent une créature mais cette dernière semble insaisissable. Cette chasse les emmènent à la rencontre de Bailey Devon qui semble étrangement liée à l'affaire. Venez lire et laissez des reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Agression

**Chapitre 1 : Agression**

_13 décembre 1983_

La jeune femme courait, elle ne faisait que ça depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle devait à tout prix courir, courir pour sauver sa vie et celle de sa petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, son poursuivant n'était plus là mais elle se sentait toujours en danger. Elle arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Dedans, elle espérait trouver un endroit où se cacher. Elle ralentit sa course, elle essaya de se remémorer ses voyages avec son père dans la forêt, elle s'avança prudemment, elle s'avait tout les dangers que recelait cette forêt mais elle s'en fichait. Le plus important était de mettre sa fille à l'abri. Elle baissa la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et elle regardait sa mère. La jeune femme remercia silencieusement sa fille de ne pas pleurer. Elle continua son chemin, le jour commençait à se lever mais la forêt restait sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant une cabane. Elle poussa un profond soupir mais la plaisir fut de courte durée, le danger se rapprochait. Elle tendit l'oreille, les lieux étaient devenus silencieux, plus aucun bruit. Elle entra rapidement dans la cabane et chercha une cachette.

Elle posa le pied sur une latte du vieux parquet, celui s'enfonça légèrement indiquant qu'il y avait du vide en dessous. Elle ouvrit la trappe, l'espace était réduit mais il pouvait contenir son enfant. Ce sachant condamnée, elle serra une dernière fois sa fille, l'embrassa et la posa délicatement dans le trou en l'emmitouflant dans la couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle referma la trappe, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Elle quitta la cabane sans lancer un dernier regard sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant. Elle devait absolument éloigner ce type, elle partit à l' opposer de la cabane.

Homme : Si t'espères pouvoir m'échapper ! Tu rêve !

La jeune femme s'arrêta de courir, l'homme qu'elle redoutait tant se tenait devant elle. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune avant de prendre le visage de cette dernière entre ses mains.

Homme : Gâcher une aussi belle créature ! C'est vraiment dommage !

Femme : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Homme : L'enfant !

Femme : Pourquoi ?

Homme : Parce que, c'est le mien !

La jeune n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle poussa un cri de douleur.

_**A notre époque - Lake city- Floride**_

Bailey éteignit la lumière du bar et sortit dans la petit ruelle, elle ferma la porte avant de mettre les clés dans sa poche.

Il devait être plus de minuit lorsque le dernier client avait quitté le bar, le patron était partit en 4ème vitesse, la laissant faire la fermeture. C'était toujours la même chose depuis deux semaines, enfin depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville.

Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement puis avança dans la ruelle, delà où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir sa voiture. Elle devait être à environ 20 mètres lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'elle.

Homme : 'scusez moi mad'moiselle !

Bailey se retourna pour voir l'homme qui tenait près d'elle, il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, cheveux noirs, gras. Un mégot tenait en équilibre sur sa lèvre inférieur et une odeur d'alcool et de tabac froid l'entourait.

Bailey recula de dégout. L'homme s'avança à son tour.

Homme : N'ayez pas peur !

Bailey : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Homme : Je vous ai repéré dans le bar ! Vous êtes fort jolie ma belle !

Maintenant l'homme avançait plus rapidement et il attrapa violement Bailey alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir puis la balança contre le grillage. Il s'approcha d'elle mais s'arrêta brusquement, le visage terrifié. Il recula et se mit à courir puis pour disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Bailey se redressa en se massant la tête.

_Bailey : Ce n'est pas mon jour !_

Elle ramassa son sac et se redirigea vers sa voiture rapidement. Elle voulait absolument quitter ce parking, choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

_**Le lendemain**_

Les coups martelaient la porte tirant Bailey de son profond sommeil, elle jeta à un œil sur son réveil : 10h00. Elle se retira de ses couvertures en pestant contre les personnes qui violentait sa porte, attrapa rapidement son pantalon noir et attacha ses cheveux blonds en un vulgaire chignon.

Les coups reprirent.

Bailey : J'arrive !

La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Trois policiers se tenaient sur le pallier l'air assez froid.

Homme 1 (montrant son badge): Bailey Devon ?

Bailey : Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

Homme 1 : Veuillez, nous suivre s'il vous plaît !

Bailey : Pourquoi ?

Aucune réponse de la part de l'homme, les deux autres s'approchèrent d'elle et l'empotèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment avant de la mettre dans une voiture.

Bailey (dans ses pensées) : Encore des problèmes !


	2. Chapter 2: Evasion

**Chapitre 2 : Evasion**

Bailey était assise sur chaise, elle fixait un point invisible sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle voulut bouger sa main mais elle fut retenue par des menottes. Elle poussa un profond soupir, elle posa sa tête sur son poing et se remémora les événements antérieures à son arrestation. Le bruit de la porte la tira de sa rêverie et elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu qui était entré dans la pièce. Il portait un costume cravate noir, on dirait qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du magasin, aucune froissure.

Bailey (montrant son poignet enchaîné) : C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

L'homme se tourna vers elle.

Homme : Oui !

Bailey : Pourquoi ?

Homme ne répondit pas, il déposa un gros dossier sur la table ce qui eut pour effet de soulever un gros nuage de poussière.

Bailey (avec un sourire): Il serait peut être temps de faire la poussière !

Homme : C'est vrai que c'est un dossier assez vieux, mademoiselle Ventico !

Le regard de Bailey s'assombrit à l'épellation du nom « Ventico ».

Bailey : Je vous demande pardon ?

Homme : Ventico, c'est bien votre nom de famille ! Non ?

Bailey (se redressant sur sa chaise) : Qui êtes-vous ?

Homme : Agent Nilsson !

Bailey : Bien, monsieur Nilsson, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici et ni qui est cette « Ventico » !

Nilsson émit un petit rire, il ouvrit le dossier et en sortit plusieurs livrets et les étendit devant Bailey.

Nilsson : Bailey Ventico, cette femme est recherchée dans tous les états unis et fait partie de la liste prioritaire d'Interpol. Elle est accusé de meurtres, d'enlèvements et en plein de chose comme d'avoir véhiculé la rumeur que les démons existent.

Bailey : Intéressant ! Et vous ne la croyez pas ?

Nilsson fit non, il sortit plusieurs photos et les montra à Bailey. Chacune montrait le corps d'une personne, complètement mutilé, sur certain corps il manquait la tête ; le cœur de Bailey se serra dans sa poitrine, elle voulut détourner le regard mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Nilsson : Rachel Killer, John Fitzgerald, Marie Hatton, le couple Carlson et plein d'autres personnes. Elles sont toutes étaient en contact avec Bailey Ventico! (voyant la réaction de Bailey) Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de revoir le visage de ces victimes ?

Bailey : Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? Vous êtes inhumain !

Nilsson : Moi, inhumain ? Je vous signale que c'est vous qu'ils les avaient tués !

Nilsson montra une photo de la dénommée « Bailey Ventico », elle déglutit difficilement.

Bailey (perturbée): Je… Je ne la connais pas !

Nilsson se leva, rangea les feuilles.

Bailey : Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil ?

Nilsson : Pour un avocat ?

Bailey (durement) : En quoi cela vous concerne ? J'ai quand même bien le droit un coup de fil, je ne vous demande pas plus d'une minute! Et après je peux vous garantir que je serais libre !

Nilsson (approchant son visage) : Ca j'en doute ! Ca fait environ 1 an que je vous traque…

Bailey (murmurant) : Vous n'êtes pas le seul a priori!

Nilsson : Pardon ?

Bailey : Rien !

Il défia du regard Bailey durant deux minutes puis il se redressa et quitta la pièce. Bailey prit son visage dans ses mains, il fallait absolument qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et tenta de faire glisser sa main a travers les menottes, par chance, le policier ne les avaient pas trop serré mais le passage forcé laissa des marques sanguinolentes sur ses mains, elle récupéra ses affaires qu'avaient laissé le policier sur un petit bureau.

Bailey : Qu'est ce que je vous avais dis Nilsson ?

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'enjamba et s'agrippa à la gouttière avant de descendre le plus rapidement possible. Une voix s'éleva de la pièce puis une tête apparut. L'homme la somma de s'arrêter, la jeune femme glissa et retomba violement sur le sol. Une averse s'était abattue sur la ville mouillant quiconque n'avait pas de d'imperméable et Bailey en fut l'expérience mais elle continua de courir. L'homme à la fenêtre la perdit de vue, il rentra sa tête.

Nilsson (en entrant dans la pièce): Où est-elle ?

Policier : Elle s'est enfuit !


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontre

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

Voix (éclatant le miroir de la chambre): Ce n'est pas vrai !

Les 3 autres personnes qui étaient avec lui ne bougèrent pas. La femme prit la parole.

Femme : Du calme Keller !

Le dénommé Keller se retourna vers la femme, celle dernière se bougea pas face à l'air menaçant. Elle devait mesurer 1 mètre 70, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son visage était pale, fin et ses yeux noirs. Elle s'approcha du corps qui était accroché au mur.

Keller : Comment veux tu que je me calme Eli ?

Eli : On l'a retrouvera !

Un deuxième homme s'engagea dans la conversation, il avait une carrure plus imposante que les 3 hommes présents.

Homme 2 : Cela fait 4 ans qu'on la recherche mais à chaque fois, elle nous échappe !

Homme 3 : Et elle a déjà tué 3 d'entre nous !

Eli (en touchant le corps inerte de la victime) : On s'en rapproche ! Je peux la sentir ! Elle est encore dans cette ville ! On doit se dépêcher !

Le groupe quitta la chambre d'hôtel discrètement, la nuit était tombée sur la ville, offrant une couverture aux 4 personnes.

--

Sam et Dean se tenait à la table la plus éloignée du bar, le plus jeune lisait le journal local, dean lui jetait des regards fréquent dans toute la pièce.

Sam : On dirait que cette ville n'est pas si paisible qu'elle a l'air !

Dean : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Le corps d'un vieil homme a été retrouvé dans une rue déserte… (Faisant une mine de dégout) Le corps n'avait plus rien d'humain et il n'avait plus de tête.

Dean : On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter ! On a déjà une affaire !

Sam : Oui !

Dean : On a du nouveau ?

Sam : Non !

La serveuse leur amena le menu du jour ainsi que deux bières.

Plus loin, Bailey était à la table opposé à celle des frères. Elle portait un sweet-shirt gris à capuche. Elle jouait avec son verre en fixant les Winchester.

Voix (amusé) : Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes à force de fixer les personnes comme ça !

Bailey fit un sourire mais ne répondit pas. En tout cas elle devait éviter de répondre à cette personne.

Voix : Dean et Sam Winchester, ceux sont des chasseurs, très connus ! Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront t'aider !

Bailey se redressa pour montrer qu'elle était disposée à écouter son interlocuteur.

Voix : Va les voir !

Bailey ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit, les frères commençaient à partir. Dean paya l'addition et les deux garçons quittèrent le bar. Elle paya sa boisson et quitta à son tour le bâtiment. Le duo n'était pas très loin d'elle mais elle prit soin de mettre de la distance.

Brusquement les deux frères tournèrent à gauche pour se retrouver dans une rue à proximité du bar. Un flot d'image l'envahit, lui remontrant l'agression qu'elle avait subit à son ancien travail.

_Bailey (pensée) : Je déteste les rues sombres !_

Elle mit sa capuche car une fine pluie s'abattit, elle s'avança prudemment laissant sa main proche de sa cuisse. Une main l'agrippa violement et la plaqua contre le mur. Ayant le réflexe rapide, Bailey s'empara de son arme et la pointa sur Dean. Ce dernier et son frère la regardèrent légèrement en colère.

Bailey : Alors, c'est comme ça qu'on traite une femme ?

Dean : ?

De sa main libre, elle retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.

Bailey : Je veux juste vous parler !

Dean retira sa main.

Bailey (se massant) : Vous n'y alliez pas de main morte !

Sam : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Bailey : Votre aide !

Dean : Sur quoi ?

Bailey : Je ne peux pas vous parler ici ! Rejoignez-moi à cet hôtel, le plus vite possible, là je vous expliquerez tout ! Je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas venir mais il n'y a que vous qui puisse m'aider !

Elle tendit un morceau de papier à Dean mais ce dernier ignora son geste. Poussant un soupir, Bailey le tendit à sam qui semblait plus enclin à la discussion. Ce dernier le prit.

Bailey : Est-ce que j'ai une petite chance de vous voir venir ?

Sam : Nous avons déjà quelque chose en cour !

Bailey : Peut être que cela vous intéressera plus que votre affaire ! Sur ce, je dois vous laisser !

Bailey rangea son arme dans le holster qu'elle avait à la cuisse et s'en alla en courant sous la pluie.

Dean : Mais c'est qui cette femme ?

Sam : Je n'en sais rien !

Sam regarda le papier.

Sam : L'hôtel se trouve dans une petite ville proche d'ici !

Dean : On ne peut pas y aller !

Sam : Mais on ne peut pas la laisser ! On peut au moins y faire un tour, c'est sur notre chemin !

Dean : Bien, on ira la voir ! C'est bien parce qu'elle est mignonne !

Sam fit un grand sourire, son frère ne changera jamais.


	4. Chapter 4: Coïncidences et dispersion

**Chapitre 4 : Coïncidences et dispersion**

Bailey arriva en courant à son hôtel, la pluie s'était intensifiée, la mouillant jusqu'aux os. Elle tremblait sous l'effet du froid lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. La chambre était petite, ce n'était pas le luxe mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'offrir. La pièce sentait le vieux, l'humidité. Certaines lames de tapisserie se décollaient du mur, il y avait des taches sombres sur certains murs et sur le sol.

Elle retira son pull trempait, prit ses affaires et fila à la salle de bain commune à tout le motel. Une fois dedans, elle poussa un cri de surprise, l'eau était froide et elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça. Elle fut obligée de terminer sa douche et elle avait bien plus froid qu'en entrant.

Bailey (grommelant) : Encore un qui n'a pas payé sa facture d'eau !

Elle sortit la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre, elle enfila rapidement un pull supplémentaire et des chaussettes et elle s'installa sur son lit qui émit un grincement sonore.

Bailey : Rho, qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Elle s'allongea et se recroquevilla, les draps étaient gelés preuve qu'il n'y avait aucun chauffage dans la pièce.

Elle se remit à penser aux deux frères, elle espérait qu'ils viendraient mais bon elle commençait à se faire une idée sur le faîte qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle était habituée après tout.

--

Dean gara la voiture sur le parking du motel et il fut surprit.

Dean : Qui oserait vivre là dedans ?

Sam : La femme !

Dean : Mouais !

Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture, la pluie les trempa rapidement. Ils s'avancèrent en courant et s'y engouffrèrent. Le standard était tenu par un vieil homme, assis sur sa chaise, il fixait le mur en espérant y trouvé une distraction.

Sam : Excusez-moi !

L'homme ne bougea pas toujours perdu dans sa contemplation. Dean s'approcha du comptoir.

Dean : Monsieur !

L'homme ne répondit pas, Dean tapa du poing, l'homme sursauta.

Homme : Euh oui ! Je peux vous aider ?

Sam : Nous recherchons une femme !

Homme : C'est bien ce que tous les hommes recherchent !

Dean (avec un sourire): Non, on recherche une femme qui serait dans votre motel ! Elle est très mignonne, blonde aux yeux bleus et elle est plus petite que moi !

Homme : Oh ! Ca doit être celle de la chambre 3 ! C'est la seule cliente !

Sam : Merci.

--

Bailey s'était endormie, sur le lit froid mais son sommeil était agité. Cela faisait 1 moi qu'elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar, la poursuite dans les rues désertes, dans la forêt, cette sensation de peur puis de l'abandon mais ce qu'elle n'oubliait jamais c'est ce cri, effroyable qui déchire le silence des lieux. Sans le vouloir, elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles et les boucha, mais elle entendait toujours les cris.

Bailey : Stop !

Les images défilaient toujours devant elle et la nausée s'était installé.

Bailey (les dents serrées) : J'ai dis stop !

Une violente douleur traversa son corps et le film morbide continua.

Bailey : STOP !!

Bailey ouvrit brusquement les yeux, cessant ainsi le film, ces yeux étaient embués de larmes et elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les contours. Elle se redressa sur son lit, tremblante, sous le choc. Encore et toujours le même cauchemar auquel elle ne comprenait rien et pourquoi ça la mettait dans un état pareil.

Des coups résonnèrent à ses oreilles et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir veillant à enlever les larmes de ses yeux. Elle reconnue les deux visages qui se tenaient devant elle.

Bailey (avec un sourire forcé) : Je commençais à me faire à l'idée que vous ne viendriez pas !

Sam (remarquant le teint pâle et les yeux rouges de la jeune femme) : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Bailey : Oui ! Entrez !

Bailey s'effaça pour laisser les deux frères entrer.

Dean : C'est le grand luxe à ce que je vois !

Bailey : C'est tout ce que j'ai pu me payer !

Dean lui fit un grand sourire, Bailey répondit par un sourire timide.

Sam : Quel est votre prénom ?

Bailey (scrutant le couloir) : Bailey… Bailey Devon !

Dean : C'est un joli nom !

Bailey (fermant la porte) : Merci !

Sam : Alors ? Pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?

Bailey : J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !

Elle se dirigea vers son sac de voyage et en sortit un dossier brun. Elle le tendit à Sam qui était le près d'elle.

Bailey : Ceux sont les photos de plusieurs meurtres qui se sont produit en Floride !

Sam ouvrit le dossier et scruta les photos.

Sam : Dean !

Dean : Oui ?

Dean regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Dean : Depuis combien de temps êtes vous sur l'affaire ?

Bailey : Pas très longtemps ! J'ai entendu parler de vous et de vos succès dans ce genre d'affaire ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de m'aider ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Sam : On est déjà sur cette affaire depuis 1 moi environ !

Bailey : Vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver ce que c'était ?

Dean : Non, ce qui a tué ses personnes, se déplace de ville en ville, il ne reste jamais à la même place ! Il est difficile de la repérer !

Bailey sentit brusquement faible, le sol se déroba d'un coup sous ses jambes. Dean la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Dean : Bailey ?

Sa respiration était saccadée mais elle tourna la tête vers Dean.

Dean : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Bailey : Euh… oui ! Ce n'est rien juste une petite faiblesse !

Dean l'aida à se relever. Bailey se détacha et se dirigea, chancelante, vers son sac pour y enfourner toutes ces affaires.

Sam : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bailey : Je dois partir !

Dean : Où est ce que vous irez ?

Bailey (fermant brutalement son sac) : je n'en sais rien ! Je trouverais bien !

Sam regarda son frère, Bailey s'était mise à paniquer d'un seul coup et il se doutait que la « petite faiblesse » y était pour quelque chose. Ils devaient absolument l'emmener avec nous.

Dean, devinant les pensées de son frère, acquiesça.

Dean : Venez avec nous !

Bailey : Je ne peux pas !

Dean : Pourquoi ?

Bailey : Trop longue histoire !

Bailey chancela à nouveau, tomba à genoux, mais cette fois ci elle se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Bailey (murmurant) : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sam : Ca va ?

Bailey : Je n'en sais rien !

Elle se sentait en danger, en grand danger et il pourrait toucher les frères. Bailey se releva tant bien que mal.

Bailey (prenant ses affaires) : On doit partir d'ici !

Dean et Sam aidèrent la jeune femme à marcher. En passant devant le comptoir, elle déposa des billets.

Bailey : Gardez la monnaie !

L'homme ne répondit pas mais prit les billets et les rangea dans la caisse. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Bailey siffla d'admiration face à la Chevrolet. Dean fit sourire, heureux qu'une personne complimente ainsi son bébé.

Bailey : Je dois m'éloigner! Arrêter vous à la deuxième ville que vous allez traverser ! Je vous retrouve là bas !

Dean : Comment tu va faire la route ?

Bailey fut surpris sur le tutoiement de dean.

Bailey (avec un grand sourire) : Je vous rejoindrai !

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lança un téléphone cellulaire à Sam.

Bailey : Je vous contacterai ! Je vous laisse mes affaires !

Elle se mit à courir vers la forêt.

Sam : Bailey ! C'est à plusieurs journées de marche !

Mais la jeune femme n'écouta rien et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Dean haussa les épaules et monta dans la voiture suivit de son frère. Il démarra la voiture et quitta le parking.


	5. Chapter 5: Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

Le lendemain.

Sam et Dean s'étaient arrêtés comme l'avait demandé Bailey, à la deuxième ville et ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un hôtel à attendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Dean était à la douche lorsque le portable fournit par Bailey sonna.

Sam : Bailey ?!

Bailey : Bien devinez Sam ! Vous êtes où ?

Sam : A l'hôtel juste à l'entrée de la ville !

Bailey : Je vous rejoins !

Sam : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Bailey : Oui ! Chambre combien ?

Sam : 7 !

Bailey : Bien !

Elle raccrocha sans que Sam n'ait pu rajouter un mot. Dean sortit à ce moment là et vit sam, le téléphone en main.

Dean : Elle a appelé ?

Sam : Oui, elle arrive !

Dean : Cette femme agit bizarrement !

Sam : Mais elle n'est pas mauvaise !

Dean : A ton avis, pourquoi elle a fuit si précipitamment le motel ?

Sam : Je ne sais pas ! Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Dean : Je ne sais pas ! Appelles Helen et demandes lui si elle connait une Bailey Devon !

Sam sortit de l'hôtel et composa le numéro du bar des Harvelle.

Helen : Allo ?

Sam : Helen !

Helen : Oh ! Sam, comment tu va ?

Sam : Ca va !

Helen : Vous êtes toujours sur les traces de cette créature ?

Sam : Oui ! Dis-moi, est ce que tu connaîtrais une certaine Bailey Devon ?

Helen : Bailey Devon ! Oui, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Sam : Oui, on l'a rencontré dans un bar de Lake city !

Helen : Sam, est ce qu'elle avec vous en ce moment ?

Sam : Non, on a été séparé !

Helen : Promets moi, une chose !

Sam (surpris) : Oui !

Helen : Protégez là et dès que cette histoire sera finie ! Amenez là ici !

Sam : D'accord ! Au revoir !

Helen : Au revoir !

Sam raccrocha, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Dean : Alors ?

Sam : Elle l'a connaît ! Elle nous a demandé quelque chose !

Dean : Quoi ?

Sam : On doit la protéger jusqu'à que cette affaire soit finie puis on doit la ramener chez Helen !

Dean : Je pense qu'on va avoir une discussion !

Ils furent coupés par des coups contre leur porte. Dean alla ouvrir et rencontra les yeux bleus de Bailey.

Dean : Tiens quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue !

Bailey entra dans la chambre, elle portait les mêmes habits que la veille. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Dean ferma la porta.

Dean : Bon si tu nous disais pourquoi tu as fuis hier ?

Bailey : Trop longue histoire !

Dean : C'est ce que tu as dis hier mais bon là on a plus de temps !

Bailey jeta un regard à l'aîné, elle pouvait lire une certain colère, elle baissa la tête. Dean s'assit sur le lit sachant que Bailey allait enfin parler.

Bailey : Sam, est ce que je pourrais avoir le dossier, s'il te plaît !

Sam lui tendit et Bailey le prit violement. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit les photos des victimes.

Bailey (jetant les photos une par une avec nervosité) : Rachel Killer… John Fitzgerald… Marie Hatton… le couple Carlson ! Vous voulez savoir le point commun de ces personnes ? Le point commun que personne ne connaît ?

Les frères n'osèrent pas répondre, la colère de Bailey palpable et ils doutèrent qu'il fallait la laisser terminer.

Bailey : Eh bien, c'est moi !

Sam : Comment ça ?

Bailey : Ca fait un moi que je bouge avec cette chose aux fesses !

Dean : Cette chose te poursuit ?

Bailey : Bravo, belle déduction !

Sam : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ?

Bailey : Ces choses ne se dise pas ! La première fois que je l'ai dis, on a failli m'enfermer !

Dean : Depuis quand tu as remarqué qu'il te poursuivait ?

Bailey : Le tout premier meurtre, c'était ma meilleure amie ! Je pensais que c'était un homme qui l'avait tué…

Elle montra la photo montrant le corps d'une femme, la tête coupée, le corps lacéré, ses larmes étaient à la limite.

Bailey : Puis je suis partie, puis les meurtres se sont enchainés ! Attaquant toutes les personnes que j'aimais oui qui ont eu des contacts avec moi ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous le dire plutôt ! Je vous ai embarqué dans une histoire qui n'est pas la votre.

Dean (un peu brusquement): Tu aurais dû !

Sam : Dean !

Dean (plus calmement): On trouvera cette chose et on la détruira !

Bailey : Laissez tomber ! Toutes les personnes qui sont à mon contacte, meurt et à priori dans d'affreuses souffrances ! S'il y a bien des personnes que je n'ai pas envie de mettre en danger, c'est bien vous! Vous êtes important !

Dean (avec un sourire rassurant): Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on sera en danger !

Bailey regarda la suite Dean puis Sam. Il était vrai que c'était les meilleurs, enfin d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'a poursuivait, le faîte qu'elle mettait de nouveau des personnes en danger, la rendait malheureuse. Elle ouvrit la porte près à sortir

Sam : Où est ce que tu va ?

Bailey (doucement): Prendre l'air !

Elle ferma la porte. Sam regarda son frère.

Sam : Tu penses qu'Helen était au courant ?

Dean : Surement, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé de la protéger !

--

Le gérant de motel était encore sous le choc, les policiers étaient venus à la recherche d'une femme. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la chambre dévastée.

Gérant : Et je ne suis pas assuré !

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, il était robuste, le visage carré et la haine se lisait sur ses yeux.

Gérant (reculant sous la surprise) : Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Keller (apparaissant de derrière l'homme robuste) : Surement !

Le gérant jeta un coup d'œil, il y avait une femme et un homme à côté de celui qui venait de parler.

Gérant : Vous voulez réserver ?

Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au comptoir.

Elie : Non ! Des renseignements !

Gérant : Sur quoi ?

Keller : Sur une jeune femme !

Gérant : La police est déjà venue !

Keller approcha son visage de l'homme, ce dernier recula de peur. Quelque chose l'avait effrayé.

Eli : Où est-elle ?

Gérant : euh… euh !

Keller : Mis à part des « euh » tu sais dire quelque chose ?

Gérant : Elle est partie vers le sud avec deux hommes !

Eli : Bah voilà !

Eli quitta le motel, Keller se retourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient resté près du comptoir.

Keller : Vous pouvez y aller !

Les deux hommes sourirent et Keller sortit du motel. Il entendit le cri de souffrance du gérant et son sourire s'intensifia.

Eli (avec le même sourire): On s'en rapproche !


	6. Chapter 6: Encore une fois

**Chapitre 6 : Encore une fois**

Bailey était assise à l'une des tables du restaurant. Méditant sur les révélations qu'elle avait faîtes. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait tout. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait, un peu plus et on la mettait dans un asile.

Elle poussa un soupir et se regarda, son pull était sale, elle portait un vulgaire jogging. Son visage devait être dans un sale état. La course qu'elle avait effectuée la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Les villes étaient proches mais elle avait prit un raccourci mais…

Dean (s'installant devant elle): A quoi tu penses ?

Bailey : A rien de particulier ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Dean : J'ai demandé aux habitants s'il n'avait pas vu une jeune blonde déprimé!

Bailey sourit à la réplique du jeune homme.

Dean : Ecoutes pour tout à l'heure…

Bailey : Laisses ! Je vais me débrouiller toute seule ! Je vais juste prendre une douche, prendre mes affaires et vous laisser tranquille ! Je rejoindrais la prochaine ville !

Dean : Et comment tu fais la route ?

Bailey (avec un sourire énigmatique): Ca ! C'est un secret que je garderais pour moi !

Dean : On n'a pas l'intention de te laisser tomber !

Bailey : J'ai bien l'impression ! C'était une erreur de ma part de vous engagez la dedans ! Mais on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

Dean : Quel âge a tu ?

Bailey : 24 ans !

Dean : Je croyais plus jeune ! En te regardant on pourrait croire que t'es une gamine de 18 ans !

Cette réplique lui valut un coup de pied sous la table.

Bailey : Que dirais tu de rentrer à l'hôtel ? Sam dois se sentir seul, non ?

Dean : Ok !

Un léger sifflement traversa la tête de Tangle, elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite dans l'espoir de faire partir le bruit mais rien n'y faisait le sifflement persistait.

Dean : Un problème ?

Bailey se concentra sur les paroles de Dean mais elle n'entendait rien.

Bailey : Je… Je reviens !

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'y enferma.

Bailey (entre ses dents) : Quoi ?

Voix (froidement): Il était temps, il faut que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer ! On a de la compagnie, tires toi de ce bar avec le Winchester et maintenant !

Bailey : Pourquoi ?

Voix : Arrêtes de poser des questions et vas y !

Bailey sortit calmement et regarda par la baie vitrée et son figea se figea.

Bailey (à voix basse): Oh non pas eux !

Bailey se dirigea vers Dean, paya sa boisson.

Dean : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bailey : Juste un problème ! Il faut partir de ce bar !

Bailey prit la main de Dean et ils sortirent du bar, Bailey se cacha derrière une camionnette.

Dean : Tu m'expliques ?

Bailey (à voix basse): Il n'y a pas qu'une créature qui me suit !

Dean : Quoi encore ?

Bailey : Le FBI !

Dean : Ce n'est que ça ? Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

Bailey : Euh non pas pour l'instant !

Dean : Pourquoi il a fallut qu'on tombe sur une femme mystérieuse !

Bailey : Désolé, ta voiture est loin ?

Dean : De l'autre côté du parking, derrière ces charmants hommes !

Bailey : Rhoo ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te garer plus près !

Dean : Hé je ne savais pas que le FBI te poursuivait ! Ca t'apprendra à faire des secrets !

Bailey : c'est une histoire compliquée !

Dean : J'avais remarqué !

Bailey : Une autre remarque ?

Dean : Non !

Bailey : Bien !

Bailey se redressa. Avec dean, elle passa derrière les voitures veillant à se cacher. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 5 mètres de la voiture lorsqu'une voix grave les arrêta.

Nilsson : On ne bouge plus ! Mettez les mains sur la tête !

Dean : Il y a un problème ?

Nilsson : Le problème, c'est la fille avec qui vous trainait monsieur !

Dean : Il doit surement avoir un malentendu !

Nilsson plaqua violement Bailey sur la voiture et croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

Nilsson : Je ne crois pas ! Bailey Ventico, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour meurtres, fuite et encore pour le meurtre de Monsieur Rides !

Dean : Ventico ?

Bailey : Monsieur Rides est mort ? Le gérant de l'hôtel ?

Nilsson : Le pauvre est mort vidé de son sang, éviscéré!

Dean : Attendez, c'est impossible, elle était avec moi !

Bailey lui fit signe d'arrêter.

Nilsson : Elle vous a trompée !

Bailey : Je vous rappel que je n'ai pas tué ces hommes !

Nilsson : Vous direz ça devant le juge !

Il l'a décolla de la voiture et l'éloigna de Dean, elle jeta un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Dean : Dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu ?


	7. Chapter 7: Fin des recherches

**Chapitre 7 : Fin des recherches**

**Dans la chambre d'hôtel de sam et dean**

Sam : Comment ca, elle s'est fait embarquer par la police ?

Dean : C'était un détail qu'elle avait omit de nous dire, mademoiselle était aussi poursuivit par la police !

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Dean : D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est accusée de meurtre ! Le gérant de l'hôtel où on l'a trouvé a été tué !

Dean se mit assit sur son lit.

Dean : Elle nous a bernés ! Elle n'a pas cessé de nous mentir !

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? N'oublies pas qu'Helen nous a demandé de la protéger !

Dean : Tu va faire des recherches sur cette fille !

Sam : Pourquoi moi ?

Dean : Tu es plus doué pour des trouver des infos dans une bibliothèque mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là ! Puis on ira la chercher !

Sam : Mouais !

Dean (prenant les clés de sa voiture) : Allez, on y va !

Sam prit sa veste et suivit son frère.

--

Bailey se frappa la tête contre les barreaux.

Policier : Vous pouvez vous fracasser la tête, ça ne changera rien !

Bailey : Taisez-vous, je réfléchis !

Policier : Voyez-vous ça ! Et vous réfléchissez à quoi ? A la façon de vous défendre devant le juge !

Bailey (avec un sourire narcissique) : Non, à une nouvelle façon de m'échapper et vous mettre encore une fois la honte devant votre patron !

Le policier jeta un regard noir à Bailey, cette dernière fit un grand sourire.

Bailey : De toute façon, si je m'enfuis, c'est pour votre bien !

Policier : Pourquoi ?

Bailey : Parce que, il se trouve que la chose qui me colle aux fesses est très violente et qu'à cause d'elle je suis accusé de meurtre ! Et je ne voudrais pas avoir sur le dos, le meurtre en masse de policiers.

Nilsson (entrant dans la pièce) : Vous comptez faire un nouveau coup ?

Bailey : Pas moi mais le véritable meurtrier de ces pauvres personnes !

Nilsson : C'est toujours facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Mais il est quand même bizarre que Bailey Ventico, soit le point commun de toutes ces victimes !

Bailey : Simple coïncidence !

Nilsson : Alors, vous avouez que Bailey Ventico est votre vrai nom ?

Bailey : Oui, c'est le nom de famille de mes parents adoptifs !

Nilsson : Et Devon ?

Bailey : Le nom de ma mère naturelle ! Ce n'est pas un délit de prendre le nom de famille de l'un de ses parents !

Pour la première fois, l'agent Nilsson fut surpris.

Nilsson : Non, ce n'est pas un délit !

Bailey : C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Vous ne me croyait toujours pas quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui les tués !

Nilsson : Non ! Qu'alliez vous faire avec le jeune homme de tout à l'heure ?

Bailey : Héhé, des choses !

Nilsson : Vous alliez le tuer ?

Bailey : Oh non ! Je ne dirais pas !

Nilsson (frappant un barreau de son poing) : Cessez de faire votre insolente, je ne serais pas fière à votre place, j'aurais peur ! Car c'est la condamnation à mort qui vous attends dans peu de temps et je ne pense pas que le jury vous donnera sa clémence !

Bailey recula de la barrière, son regard avait changé, l'insolence avait laissé place à la peur. Nilsson quitta la pièce, Bailey se traine jusqu'au banc et se coucha sur la ferraille froide. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle pleura en silence.

--

Keller : Retour au point de départ !

Elie : Elle est dans cette ville et elle ne bouge plus !

Keller : Où ca ?

Elie : Au commissariat !

Homme 2 : Intéressant !

Keller : On attendra la nuit pour aller la chercher !

Homme 3 : Le patron sera content !

Keller : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut d'elle !

Elie : On n'a pas à le savoir !

--

Sam : J'ai trouvé une certaine Bailey Devon ! Elle est citée dans un article !

Dean : Il dit quoi ?

Sam : L'article date du 14 décembre 1983 ! « Le corps d'une jeune femme, en l'occurrence celui d'Amanda Devon, a était retrouvé devant une cabane en bois, en plein milieu de la forêt, les yeux révulsés, étranglée d'après les premières sources. Son bébé a été retrouvé, cachée sous une latte du parquet, vivante. Le bébé, nommée Bailey, ne semble pas avoir était blessé… » Tu crois que c'est la même personne ?

Dean : Je pense. Tu peux essayer de trouver, une « Bailey Ventico ».

Sam : Qui est ce ?

Dean : Je voudrais vérifier un truc !

Sam tapa sur son clavier puis les mots « Bailey » et « Ventico » apparaissaient. Il lança la recherche et ouvrit la première page, la photo d'une jeune femme apparue.

Sam : C'est Bailey !

Dean : Le policier l'a appelé Ventico.

Sam : C'est son nom de famille, mais pourquoi elle s'est déclinée sous le nom de Bailey Devon ?

Dean : Un nom d'emprunt, peut être.

Sam fit défiler la page.

Sam : Attends, Devon pourrait bien être son véritable nom, Ventico est le prénom de ses parents adoptifs ! Et…

Dean : Quoi ?

Sam : Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Une fiche d'admission dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Lake city !

Dean : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Elle prétendait voir des monstres, elle disait que quelque chose la poursuivait ! Elle avait 12 ans !

Dean : Cette chose doit la poursuivre depuis sa naissance !

Sam : Une raison de plus d'aller la chercher, on la ramène à Helen et elle sera en sécurité ! Voilà pourquoi la créature ne cessait de bouger, il suivait Bailey et maintenant qu'elle ne bouges plus qu'elle se fasse attaquer !

Dean : Viens, on se dépêche ! Il va faire bientôt nuit !

Les deux frères se levèrent et quittèrent précipitamment la bibliothèque.

--

Bailey s'était endormie malgré l'inconfort que lui offrait son couchage, elle s'était recroquevillée, elle portait toujours ses deux pulls et son jogging.

Elle faisait toujours le même rêve enfin on pouvait appeler ça un cauchemar, elle voyait toujours cette femme se faire tuer par un homme puis les pleurs de bébé, les cris, le sentiment de colère, de tristesse puis la douleur. Un bruit la réveilla en sursaut, elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait, le policier qui gardait la prison avait déposé un plateau dans sa cellule, c'est à ce moment là que choisis son ventre pour gargouillait.

Elle se leva, mais ses jambes ne la supportèrent pas et elle retomba sur le sol. Elle avait déjà subit cette sensation de faiblesse.

Bailey (dans un souffle) : Non !

Elle se releva et s'approcha des barreaux et frappa de ses poings, faisant le maximum de bruit.

Bailey (criant) : VOUS DEVEZ ME FAIRE SORTIR !

Le gardien s'approcha et frappa de sa matraque pour calmer Bailey.

Policier : Du calme !

Bailey : Je vous en pris, vous devez me libérer, c'est pour votre bien !

Policier : Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?

Bailey (en pleur) : Non pas moi mais lui, celui qui me poursuit ! Il est ici !

Policier : Il en est hors de question, le commissariat et bien gardé !

Bailey : Vous allez vous faire tuer !

Keller : Et elle a bien raison !

L'homme vit voler le policier l'autre bout de la pièce, Bailey cria. Le gardien se releva et tira plusieurs fois.

Eli : Pathétique !

Les balles s'arrêtèrent en plein vol, Elie fit un mouvement du poignet et les balles se plantèrent le corps du pauvre policier.

Keller (regardant Bailey) : Te voilà enfin !


	8. Chapter 8: Eris

**Chapitre 8 : Eris**

Bailey recula devant Keller, ce dernier avait les yeux noirs et un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon était figé sur ses lèvres.

Keller : Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre !  
Bailey : Vous m'envoyez désolé ! Ce n'était pas mon but !

Keller coinça Bailey dans un coin, cette dernière, ne pouvant plus fuir, commença à paniquer. Elle poussa Keller avec son pied et tenta de s'enfuir avant d'être projetée et collée contre le mur.

Eli : Que c'est très vilain ! On a fait un long chemin pour te voir et toi tu t'enfuis !  
Bailey (tentant de libérer) : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
Keller : Je pensais que tu le saurais !

_Voix- Laisses moi prendre ta place !_

Bailey émit un "non" à voix basse et en grommelant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Keller.

Keller : Et si tu la laissais nous rencontrer ?  
Bailey : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?

Eli augmenta la pression sur le corps de Bailey, cette dernière ferma les yeux sous la douleur en émettant un gémissement.

_Voix- S'il te plaît, sinon ils te tueront !_

Bailey tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

Keller (en s'approchant de Bailey): Voyez-vous ca ! On dirait qu'il y a un conflit intérieur !

_Voix- Bon sang Bailey, ne sois pas stupide et laisses moi la place ! Sinon je le fais par le force et ca sera douloureux._

Eli : Allez, montres nous tes talents !

Bailey réfléchit un moment, devant sa non-réaction, Eli augmenta encore la pression. Bailey grogna et sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage, elle ouvrit un nouveau les yeux et planta son regard dans celui d'Eli. Cette dernière sourit mais se retrouva projeter contre la barrière. Bailey tomba un genou au sol, elle redressa la tête, ses iris étaient rouge sang. Elle se releva et se frotta le nez avec son bras et y découvrit du sang.

Keller : J'avoue que c'est impressionnant, Eris !

Au nom d' « Eris », Bailey grogna.

Keller : Tu ne connais que les grognements ? C'est bien ton nom « Eris » !

Keller n'eut pas le temps de voir Bailey attaquer et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Bailey le tenant par le coup et exercer une pression sur la carotide.

Eris : Que fais un si minuscule démon à ma poursuite ?

Keller commença à suffoquer mais ne répondit pas.

Eris : Réponds !  
Keller : Mon…mon maître voulait…que…que je te ramène !  
Eris : Pourquoi ?  
Keller : Je n'en sais rien !

La couleur des yeux de Bailey s'intensifia et elle plongea son bras dans l'abdomen du démon, ce dernier cria de douleur avant de consumer.

Eris: Un de moins !

Eli, qui s'était relevé, lui jeta un regard où se mélangeait la terreur et la colère.

Bailey : Dis, tu veux subir le même sort que ton petit ami ?

Eli utilisa son pouvoir et plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et fit pression.

Eli : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les as tués ?  
Eris : tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?

Eli sursauta, Eris n'était plus contre le mur mais derrière elle. Eli entendit la barrière trembler puis elle se retrouva plaquée sur le mur et deux morceaux de métal de plantèrent dans ses mains la fixant sur le mur. Eris récupéra le couteau de Keller et se mit à jouer avec, ses yeux rouges fixait sur Eli.

Eli : Pourquoi tu nous a trahis ?  
Eris : Je n'ai trahis personne !  
Eli : Tu es un démon !  
Eris : Je le sais mais il me semble que je n'ai pas fais de pacte avec l'un d'entre vous ! Alors ne va pas dire que j'ai trahis quelqu'un !  
Eli : Le maître enverra d'autre personne à ta recherche !

Eris s'approcha et lui fit un sourire narquois avant de promener la lame de couteau sur la joue d'Eli.

Eris : Il peut envoyer tous ce qu'il veut, je les battrais, je suis bien plus forte que vous tous !  
Eli : Fais tu ca pour protéger l'humain qui est en toi !  
Eris : Non ! L'humaine n'est qu'une enveloppe !  
Eli : Le maître te voulait vivante mais si je veux rester en vie, je dois te tuer !  
Eris (avec un sourire) : Et comment tu va t'y prendre ?

Soudain Eli fit un sourire, Eris reçu un objet pointu dans la hanche. Elle baissa le regard et vit le poignard qu'avait planté Eli, une tache foncé se propagea autour mais elle l'enleva, en éclaboussant le sol. Eris monta le poignard ensanglanté au niveau des yeux.

Eli (terrorisée): Comment ? Tu aurais du mourir !  
Eris: Ne serait-ce pas un poignard censé tuer les démons?  
Eli (dans un souffle, ne comprenant plus rien): Pourquoi?  
Eris: Quand comprendra tu que je suis une race supérieure à la tienne et que ce genre d'arme ne fonctionne pas sur moi!

Elle planta son bras dans le torse de la jeune femme et lui arracha le cœur, une lueur traversa les yeux sanglant d'Eris et le corps et le cœur s'enflammèrent

Hommes : Eli !!

Eris se retourna pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Elle prépara une boule de feu mais un coup de feu retentit dans la prison et les deux démons disparurent.  
Les yeux d'Eris redevinrent bleus et Bailey reprit le contrôle de son corps. Le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains tomba sur le sol, provoquant une son métallique qui résonna dans la cellule.

_Voix d'Eris- Ne le dis à personne ! Personne ne doit le savoir même pas les frères winchesters ! Sinon, je te tuerais!_

Dean (arrivant dans la cellule) : Bailey !

La jeune femme le regarda, tremblante, Sam était à côté de lui et il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle s'avança vers eux puis se jeta dans leurs bras avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Dean (lui caressant les cheveux) : C'est fini !  
Sam : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Bailey (s'écartant d'eux): Ils sont venus pour moi, ils… ils ont tués le policier! C'est encore de ma faute!  
Dean (voyant la tache rouge sur le flanc gauche de Bailey) : Tu es blessée !

Elle baissa la tête et vit le trou et la tache. Elle souleva son pull et ils purent voir la blessure ; Bailey paniqua, le sang coulait abondamment et maintenant il avait taché son jogging. La blessure l'élançait mais elle n'avait pas aussi mal comme il était prévu pour ce genre de blessure.

Sam : Ca à l'air sérieux ! Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital !  
Bailey : Non ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! L'agent Nilsson pourrait encore m'arrêter !

Dean et Sam se regardèrent.

Bailey (voyant le regard) : Quoi ?  
Sam : L'agent Nilsson est mort comme tous les personnes présentes dans ce commissariat.

Bailey se mit à courir malgré sa blessure et arriva dans le commissariat et mit sa main devant sa bouche devant le massacre, elle se sentie brusquement faible et chuta lourdement sur le sol.


End file.
